


My Beautiful Heart Thief and Fixer

by Little_R



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child!Azog, Child!Bilbo - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Mentioning that Azog got abused by his family, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Azog met Bilbo Baggins as young and fell hard. And later in their teenage years, Bilbo fell too, but for Smaug. This is Azog's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Heart Thief and Fixer

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? Cause I don't think much of teenage love, adore sad things and Martin Freeman. Oh right!

Azog ,“the Defiler”, had always been the misfit of misfits. Born; in a family where abuse was everyday occurrence, as an albino, with a strong physique, and with the beauty of a white, mossy old rock - things got bad for Azog immediately. If there hadn't been for one thing that had happened in his life there is no telling of what he had become, a gangster, a killer, a rapist, a serial rapist. The list is endless of what could have become of Azog if it wasn't for _one thing_. One burst of sunshine in his endless darkness. That came in the form of Bilbo Baggins.

 

Bilbo Baggins was kind. Bilbo Baggins was gentle. Bilbo Baggins was beautiful. Bilbo Baggins was everything bright in Azog's world. For some reason that Azog would never understand, that beautiful child with a flower crown on his head decided to go to the freak of the playground and ask with a bright and toothy smile if he wanted to play. No matter how supernatural it sounded, Azog swore that the sun shined brighter when Bilbo smiled at him that faithful day.

 

And since that day Azog had always been in Bilbo's company, both as a friend and guard dog. Following the cheerful little hobbit when he skipped around like a dark shadow, glaring maliciously at anyone who would even think of hurting the little one.

 

According to Azog, Bilbo needed that protection. The youngest of the Baggins became quite popular where ever he went with his happy smile, cheerful way and fair looks. That he always dragged the big, ugly orc with him gave him some disapproval. But it didn't matter to Bilbo at all. Where he went so did Azog, and if people didn't like that then they could suit themselves!

 

Of course Azog didn't scare away everyone who got enchanted by the hobbit (he wanted to, but Bilbo wasn't blind. He would notice and hate him for it. And Azog couldn't live with that.), and there were some he could even almost stand. Thorin's dwarf gang, for example, even if they called themselves “the Company”. Ha! Ridiculous! His not hate towards the group might be because when he first met them, Bilbo had pulled him forward with his arm and hugged it tightly while proclaiming with a bright smile, a smile that Azog swore made angles sing, that “This is Azog! He's my best friend!”. Something swelled inside of Azog then, and he was sure that it wasn't some kind of disease.

 

Azog stayed with Bilbo and eventually the terrible and inevitable happened. Bilbo fell in love. Bilbo fell in love with someone who wasn't Azog. It was in his teenage years in high school and it was in Smaug. Smaug the drop dead gorgeous and pain in the ass, rich boy in school. Of course it was him. Of course it was someone who was almost as beautiful as Bilbo and not someone as ugly as him.

 

But it didn't seem like it was his looks that allured the hobbit so. When Azog had asked him about it while they lied on Bilbo's bed (or Bilbo lied and Azog sat next to him) a lazy summer afternoon with Bilbo swooning over the fire-breathing bastard. Bilbo had looked at him and said that it was because he was broken. Smaug needed to be fixed. And it was so obvious! Bilbo was the best fixer in the world! He could make anyone feel beautiful like an elf. But Azog was broken, so why didn't he love him then?

 

He had asked that too, mumbling it and looking away. Bilbo had blinked and risen to sit. He had put a hand on Azog's knee, looked him in the eye and said that this was just a crush, it was nothing, his feelings for Smaug would soon be gone, that was the way with teenage crushes. It was selfish and short-lived. But he would always love Azog, he was his best friend. And then he kissed him on the cheek and gave him that beautiful smile.

 

That Smaug was nothing was the only thing that kept Azog from ripping his head off when he kissed Bilbo's hand, touched him with his filthy hands, kissed his cheek or gave Azog that smug smile that screamed “I've won”.

 

It was understandable to be as enchanted by Bilbo Baggins as both the orc and the shape-shifter were. After all, when someone as beautiful as Bilbo came and gave you unlimited understanding and compassion, it was hard not to fall and fall hard. Bilbo had changed Azog, perhaps he could change Smaug too.

 

But that didn't mean that Smuag would be spared if he ever hurt Bilbo in any way. If that bastard ever made Bilbo's happy smile flatter even once he was extinct history. Then Azog would let out the dark monster that had been locked inside of him for years thanks to a remarkable hobbit and he would end Smaug the Terrible.

 

But until then he would enjoy that he had the hobbit's heart. Just not in the way that he wanted. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and have a fabulous day! =)


End file.
